Monsters of Aztec Mythology
Monsters of Aztec Empire are very eerie and creepy in some way. Since Aztecs did not have many monsters as the Greeks had, I'm inventing more from the folklores of Mexicos and other myths. Naguals Naguals (plural: nagualli) are shapeshifting witches. The alternative meaning can be the animal spirit (such as the one used in some Native American cultures) that resides in. They are born from the animal that their day represents. (i.e. if a nagual was born on a "dog day", their form will be a dog). The''' good naguals''' sent people to Camp Aztlan while the''' evil ones''' kill people and abuse their magic on others. The naguals appear as normal humans so it is very easy to kill them. Roles Naguals took the role of "searcher" that sent demigods to Camp Aztlan/City of Tollan. Naguals usually want to be this so that they can take forms of the gods. Most naguals die in this attempts but later generations continue on to do so. Powers Naguals can take abilities and powers from people they transform into. However, the naguals require a lot of power if they were to transfomr into something twice their sizes. They can even transform into non-living things if they want. However, the nagual will disintegrate if they sustain the form bigger than them for an hour. Other than their transformation abilities, the naguals can - *curse a person with a transformation curse *remove the curse as well *induce diseases *knowledgeable at the art of healing Note: The nagual's main animal represents the day it was born. Find out more on Aztec Calendar Ahuizotl They are a dog-like creature, with hands capable of manipulation and an additional hand on its tail. The ahuizotl is feared due to its liking for human flesh, especially nails, eyes, and teeth. It was said to live in or near the water and uses the ha its tail to snatch its prey. It usually likes to eat Hector Diaz Magana. Even thoe he has a small McPenis. Cipactli Cipactli was a primeval sea monster, part crocodile, part fish and part toad, of indefinite gender. Always hungry, every joint on its body was adorned with an extra mouth. The deity Tezcatlipoca sacrificed a foot when he used it as bait to draw the monster nearer. He and Quetzalcoatl created the earth from its body. Cihuateteo The Cihuateteo were the spirits of human women who died in childbirth. Childbirth was considered a form of battle, and its victims were honored as fallen warriors. Their physical remains were thought to strengthen'' '' soldiers in battle while their spirits became the much-feared Cihuateteo who accompanied the setting sun in the west. They also haunted crossroads at night, stealing children and causing sicknesses, especially seizures and madness, and seducing men to sexual misbehavior. Their images appear with the beginning day signs of the five western trecena, (1 Deer, 1 Rain, 1 Monkey, 1 House, and 1 Eagle) during which they were thought to descend to the earth and cause particularly dangerous mischief. They are depicted with skeletal faces and with eagle claws for hands. They are associated with the goddess Cihuacoatl and are sometimes considered envoys of Mictlan, the world of the dead. Cihuateteo are servants of the Aztec moon deities Tezcatlipoca and Tlazolteotl. Frog Warriors (Cueyatl) Tlatecuhtli was a sea monster formed from the chaos after order of the universe. So Tezcatlipoca and Quetzalcoatl decided to tore her apart to recreate this earth. They threw a part of her above where it formed the skies while another part of her became the sea. She remained alive however and demanded human blood. After the fall of Aztec Empire, the goddess was enraged and began to devour the Aztec people. As the gods of the Aztlan worked very hard to restore their former glory, they sent their best demigod warriors to destroy the essence remained of the sea monster once and for all. All of them died in the attempt but managed to remove her essence from the Earth. Her blood spawned a new breed known as the Cueyatl. In revenge, they prepared to remove and destroy all demigods on this planet and restore their dead "mother". The Cueyatl came with various sizes. The small frogs had poisonous tongues that could corrode a demigod's body. The small frog warriors are often disguised as normal frogs and lives in packs. However, it does no harm to mortals. The larger frogs are as large as a sea monster. They only reside in the sea. Omen Owls (Teuzauhtototl) The Omen Owls are creatures sacred to Mictlantecuhtli's much-loved consort, Mictecacihuatl and other denizens from the Aztec hell. Their appearance and purpose is related to the banshees. They were to foretold the death of someone in a house. Once the person hears the Owl's hoot, he/she is fated to die on some day/hour/minute. However, the Omen Owls can be driven away and killed by pulling out its heart from its body. Omen Owls have various abilities, the ability to cloak itself before it hoots, the ability to let out a piercing screech and most powerful of all, the power to induce death itself under the orders of the death gods. Most Omen Owls are freed to roam the earth and act out on malice. Without Omen Owls, the Aztec underworld would not be a neccessity as it revolves around deaths related to the Mexica gods or its people. They are quite powerful and are sometimes irritating foes to the Mexica demigods. Tzitzimitl Tzitzimieh are the ultimate Aztec nightmare. They are skeletan creatures wearing skirts often with skull and crossbone designs. The leader of these horrendous creatures was Itzpapalotl, the queen. They resided in Tamoanchan, a paradiscal realm in the skies. Tzitzimieh were chaotic and dangerous and would devour mankind during solar eclipses and the New Year. Due to the Mexica's obsession with duality, these women were also the goddesses of the stars, protectresses of women and the progenitors of mankind. The Centzon Totochtin (Four-Hundred Rabbits) These cute bunnies featured here are the Centzon Totochtin, the divine rabbit children of Mayahuel, the goddess of pulque. Four-hundred in this context means "innumerable". These bunnies rarely attack humans or demigods. However, when you see a walking rabbit with a bottle of tequila in its hand stumbling into things, you better not agitate it. These rabbits are gods of inconceivable forms of alcoholic effects and they will attack you if they are threatened. The Centzon Mimixcoa (Four-Hundred Cloud Serpents) The Centzon Mimixcoa are the children of Itzpapalotl and siblings to Mixcoatl. The Centzon Mimixcoa were celestial deities of the Northern Stars that neglected their duties and refused to sacrifice to the sun god, Tonatiuh. Their sloth and irritating disregard to the cosmic imbalance caused Mixcoatl (with varying intentions) to take up arms along with his closest four siblings and take them down. Mixcoatl has various intentions for his brothers' transformations into cloud serpents. One included that the fact that with four hundred of his brothers gone, he could abuse his powers anyway he like as the supreme leader of the Northern Stars. Ahuiateteo The Ahuiateteo are the male equivalent to Cihuateteo and Tzitzmitl. For some reason, only five exist. These gods represent the Aztec morale to show why moderation is always a good thing (except for sacrificing of course). However, they were once gods of their own right but now they have been weakened to nothing more than spirits of excess and over-indulgence. #One spirit - Macuil-Tochtli takes the form of a rabbit (he is also part of Centzon Totochtin, see above) #Macuil-Malinali is adorned in grass. #Macuil-Xochitl is the god of hallucinogens "flowers". He was once an aspect of Xochipilli as the god of art and crafts before he split himself from the god's true self. #Macuil-Cozcacuahtli takes the form of a vulture. #Macuil-Cuetzpalin takes the form of a lizard. Chaneque Chanekeh, Chaneque or Ohuican Chaneque, as they were called by the Aztecs, are legendary creatures in Mexican folklore. They are conceived of as small, sprite-like beings, elemental forces and guardians of nature. By tradition, these beings would attack intruders, frightening them so that their soul would abandon their body, which the chaneques enclosed in the depth of the land. If the victim did not recover their soul through a specific ritual, he or she would become ill and die soon after. Liked to eat McPenis. Category:Books